Meetings and brutal Greetings
by Tiro
Summary: How was the meeting between Legolas and Aragorn at Rivendell before Elrond’s meeting?


**Meetings and brutal Greetings**

**Summary**: How was the meeting between Legolas and Aragorn at Rivendell before Elrond's meeting?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: None really. Spoilers for Aragorn's Elven name?

This fic is written according to the movie-version of LotR.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

-

The hobbits had found their own little spot near a hill and safely in the trees only a few days after their arrival to Rivendell. There they could watch the elves as they liked, though more than not the elves snuck up on them. Frodo was in a better mood than in days, and the other three made everything to keep his mood up and bright.

One day when they were sitting there and sharing some food, they noticed Strider sitting not too far away on a bench, his eyes far away. He was dressed in his normal Ranger clothes but they were in a better condition than last time.

"Should we go and talk to him?" Sam wondered.

"Why? Maybe he just wants to be alone," Merry replied.

Suddenly they saw an elf coming running towards the hill, and down to where Aragorn was seated.

"For being an elf, he's not very graceful at the moment," Frodo remarked at seeing the elf's running.

"Have we seen him before?" Sam asked.

"I can't remember him," Pippin piped in.

True; they had not seen an elf with such blonde hair or such bright blue eyes during the days they had been there. He was dressed in clothing with wooden colours, different from the Rivendell elves. He caught sight of the Ranger and shouted:

"Estel!"

Aragorn whipped his head around and shot up from the bench like an arrow. His eyes were wide and he called out, shocked:

"Legolas?"

The blonde elf all but ran down the hill, clearly not thinking an ounce of his dignity and tackled the human as soon as he reached Aragorn. The hobbits looked on with wide eyes as they tumbled down the rest of the hill, Legolas' pearly laughter echoing around them. Finally the two came to a stop, the elf on top of the Ranger. Legolas sat up on the man's chest and said:

"You lose!"

"Get off me, pointy ears!" Aragorn shouted. "You're too heavy!"

Legolas rolled of with another pearly laugh and stood up easily. When the human got up on his feet, the elf threw his arms around the man and hugged tightly. Aragorn hugged back just as fiercely and said:

"You're late."

"Well, Ada was talking too much," Legolas replied. "I got here as quickly as I could."

"I hope you were not taking your horse's life in order to do that," Aragorn said. "Legolas, your hair looks awful! By Valar, Ada will have both of our heads!"

"Not like that will surprise lord Elrond," the blonde elf said, finally releasing the human. "Hmm… you have gained some gray hairs, mellon-nin."

"Oh hush, Elfling," Aragorn cut off while taking leaves out from the blonde hair. "I am well aware of my age; no need to remind me."

Legolas grinned but it turned into a face of horror as Aragorn easily lifted the elf onto his shoulder.

"Estel!" the blonde elf shouted and hit the man in the back. "You smelly human, let me down!"

"Never, you arrogant elf!" Aragorn shouted back and swung him around. "You can't even win against a Ranger, 'Las!"

"Not that nickname again!"

"How about Lassie?"

"You little--!"

"Children, calm down now," came Elrond's voice and the hobbits turned their heads. Sure enough, the old elf came striding calmly towards the two of them. He tried to fight off a smile when he saw the two, but it kept coming back. Finally he did not even try to hide it and smiled broadly at them.

Aragorn grinned back at the elf lord, shocking the hobbits and dumped Legolas onto the ground. The blonde gripped his spinning head and offered a weak:

"Good morning, my lord."

"Now Legolas, that was not the right title," Elrond said. "Try again."

The elf looked up at the Elrond, shyly, and said quietly:

"Elrond."

"That was more like it," the brown-haired elf said. "Estel, be a good gentleman and help your friend up."

Aragorn rolled his eyes but gave his hand to Legolas. The elf took it, yanked and with a yelp the human was brought down. Elrond groaned and said:

"You have not even been together for ten minutes, and you have already given me a headache."

"I believe that is our charm," the Ranger groaned out from the ground. "You, Legolas, will be the end of me."

"Now, now, let's not be hasty with that," Legolas said. "That was just revenge for the nickname."

"Alright, up, both of you," Elrond said. "Legolas, we have your rooms ready. Would you like to wash of or something? The travel from Mirkwood must have been uncomfortable."

"I will wash up a bit later," the blonde elf said. "Right now, there is a grumpy human who probably has nothing good in his dirty mind."

"'Las, you better take that back!"

The elf was up within a moment, and running in the next. Aragorn got up, shot a sheepish smile to the elf lord before running after the teasing blonde, screaming.

The hobbits stayed silent. Elrond shook his head and said to himself:

"Those two will be the death of me."

End

* * *

My first LotR-fic EVER! Be nice, please; there may be lots of things that people feels is not right but I like it. It's light, it shows their good relationship and that was what I wanted.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
